wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equipment Set
Removed panoplie de rose tenebrobalblabla and chef de troupe set as they are not tranlsated yet, and this is english wiki, not french. Sorry :: I didn't put it back that was someone else. ::--Merac 16:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) automation i'm still working on very basic templates, but one of my goals is to automatically generate this table once we start entering items on an individual basis. it should be as simple as specifying the name of the "set" a piece of equipment belongs to and the wiki can generate the Set page as well as this list of sets. i'm not sure if this is possible yet. --Pallas-athene 11:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Set bonus I am against it since most of the sets have a alot of different bonuses which would take alot of space and make the table vast and immense. Therefore, i suggest removing that column. On dofus wiki it works because there is not that many equipment categories, so they have space, but in wakfu, there are more parts and i think, all in all, removing that column would make the table clearer * It might be interesting to use a coloured Key to list the set-bonuses (at least the complete set) so "ADeRf" could be used to mean "+Agility, +Earth damage, -Fire resistance".-- 11:06, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::the key is an intersting idea, but it would mean a lot of extra code with substitutions or some other stuff i have no idea how to do if the set page(s) were automatically generated. plus, there are some bonuses and maluses that go beyond resists and stats. things that affect just about every possible stat. including something like that in a summary table might be a bit much. --Pallas-athene 12:37, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :: I was thinking about a key but I got the idea that Pallas was going to delete my table anyway so I stopped working on it. --Merac 18:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :: haha. i won't delete anything without a solid replacement, especially complex or data-rich objects. when it comes to the big stuff i'll make a best effort to get everyone's opinions and feedback before making making a change. --Pallas-athene 23:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :: A table does what a list cant only if it provides a quick visual comparison. The strengths of the table are the set level requirement sort feature and the quick set bonus comparison. If its going to stay and be used I have some plans for it. It would be nice to have a resource that quickly sorts by DPS, Healing and Tanking main stats, but I am not sure if tanking will be resist%, hps or absorption so to a point I have to wait and see with that. I've played with the idea of making 3 tables. The other idea that I had was some kind of legend, color-coded or abbreviations. Skirt Was just wondering if we could replace the set bonus column with skirt, as some sets have skirts as parts. If not replace, then just add. --Sauronzg 09:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :even adding skirts seems like we'd be missing something. there are 13 types of equipment, plus a weapon. the current sets table only has 11 columns for equips/weapon. --Pallas-athene 14:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: is this because there are 2 rings? ::--Merac 00:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::: that seems likely. i wonder if there will be sets that have more than one ring. i believe there is a set like this in Dofus; the Sucker Set set has two rings, for example. --Pallas-athene 00:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::: nevermind, that's not it. there are no Accessory and Breastplate columns in our set table. also, the old names for pieces are used. Amulet instead of Necklace and Cloak instead of Cape. --Pallas-athene 00:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :: Well I was just checking out the "official" slot names and honestly I dont want to use them... instead of breastplate they call it a "shirt" if you hover over the slot with nothing equipped. I dono though, maybe we should just go with the official names. Input? ::--Merac ::No, the slot name is "shirt". The equipment type is "breastplate". So, breastplates fit into shirt slots. They aren't the same thing and I'm comfortable with sticking to the game's nomenclature. --Pallas-athene 18:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) 28th Nov Patch Just a minor thing. The new patch has re-added the ingame set interface. Right-click a set item, click the set-link. It'll give your total buffs, and have a adjustable list for showing what bonuses you get for what amount of the set. Makes it a bit easier to compile set info (and maybe they'll even be some idea on how to arrange our wiki articles in a workable manner)--Defunc7 19:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :ugh.. "+25% to rear attacks" talk about complicated. but the set interfaces is a little broken. for example, the +XY Agility in the tofu set is shown twice instead of the game doing a sum. seems like a bug to me, for now. --pallas-athene (talk)